


Save Me From The Darkness

by 11thDoctorWhoDestiel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11thDoctorWhoDestiel/pseuds/11thDoctorWhoDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely shut away from the outside world you accept that you only got 1 more year to live.</p><p>So what happens when a strange man in a blue box kidnaps you to give you the stars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, I'm The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> this is my very first fanfiction any help would be nice  
> The first Part will be in your p.o.v. while the others wont be
> 
> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/l/n) = your last name
> 
> I sadly do not own Doctor Who 
> 
> if I did any mistakes tell me so I can correct them thanks :)

* * *

 

Its raining again but I can’t find myself to care, slowly I unlock the door of my small house and walk inside. Putting my wet jacket in my wardrobe I throw my shoes off and walk upstairs to take a hot shower. No matter how hard I try I just won’t get the words of my doctors out of my head it’s like everything I can think about is the heart breaking truth of my life.

 

_ *Flashback 1 month ago* _

_“The past 2 years of my life I spent with hours of painful therapy and for what?!”_

_“We are really sorry Miss (y/l/n) but it seems that nothing is working we really did try our best” no matter how much my doctor tried to comfort me with a look of understanding I hated pity more than I hated my brain tumor._

_“How Long? How long until I die?” I whisper while fighting hard not to let any tears fall but with no success._

_“from how it looks we would say 1 year at most. We’re really sorry”_

_Not wanting to hear more I get up from the uncomfortable chair and walk out the hospital._

_ *End Flashback* _

I don’t even remember how I finished my shower and got into my PJs.

Every night for hours I lay awake in my bed thinking of all the dreams about traveling around the world and marrying a nice guy that now will never come true because I don’t have enough time left. I’m wondering if I will be alive tomorrow or not with that last thought sleep finally came over me.

* * *

 I jump up in my bed like someone dumped ice water over me. I look over at my clock which shows me that its 3:30 in the morning

“what the heck woke me up?” I ask myself quietly and just like someone heard me there was a loud crash from downstairs and after a few minutes came another.

“oh hell no please don’t tell me someone broke in” slowly I get up from my bed and grab a [blue high heel](http://ikuzoladyshoes.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Blue-High-Heels.jpg) that was laying on my bedroom floor

“this will have to do” I whisper slowly walking downstairs towards [the kitchen](http://www.ustaellerden.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Amerikan-Mutfak-Ve-Salon-Dekorasyon-2016.jpg) where all the noise comes from.

Each step I take makes me breath harder and my hands shake more, right before I walk into the kitchen I look around the corner to see where this person was standing but couldn’t see anyone. With slow steps I walk in the kitchen with my high heel raised above my head.

I was not prepared for the man who jumped up from behind the table with a loud scream I dropped the shoe and started to hit the man.

“Oi Stop it!” he screams and tries to get away from me. With wide eyes I follow his every step.

“Miss I am sorry for scaring you but you need to calm down please” he takes a few steps towards me but falls over a fallen chair and face first to the floor which made me only burst out laughing.

Taking deep breaths, I finally calm down and get a good look at him. The man was covered in dirt and flour and were that feathers?

“Are you okay? No wait Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” I ask helping him up from the floor trying not to start laughing again.

He looks around the whole kitchen panicking “I got a little problem and I need your help with it please?”

“uhmm what pro-?” before I could finish my question a small bird flying at me and landing on my head. “is there seriously a [budgerigar](http://lafeber.com/vet/wp-content/uploads/parakeet-budgerigar-blue.jpg) siting on my head?” trying not to laugh at how terrified he looks at the bird who was happily chirping on my head.

Holding a little cage up he says “Well yes I got it for a few friends but it got away from me and flew out of the TARDIS when I landed to catch it again and before I could stop it, it already was in this kitchen”

Taking the little bird from my head and putting the bird in the cage I look at him again “What’s a TARDIS?” oh god how could I not notice how gorgeous his eyes were I think to myself.

“Your eyes are very beautiful too” his grin makes me step back fast “oh damn I said that out loud? I thought I just thought that oh man I’m busted” looking down in embarrassment I don’t notice how he is already walking out the door.

Once I noticed he was gone I ran after him just to see him get into a…wait is that a police Box? Before I could reach the box it vanishes with a loud noise just like it was never there. Leaving me thinking if this had been all a dream. 

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since 'Bird Guy' as I call him in my head showed up and left me with a messy kitchen and nothing else. Having nothing to do I try to distract myself by watching my favorite TV show completely naked wrapped in my cuddle blanket cause hey why not? but I can't even focus on it all I think about is this man but why?

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on my door, turning my Tv off I walk to the front door wrapped in my cuddle blanket and opening it wide. Before I could find out who knocked at my door I was pulled out and dragged away from my house and pushed inside the…wait is that THE POLICE BOX!!

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?” I scream in full panic mode not cause the guy was back, No cause the police box was way bigger on the inside and hell I am wrapped in my cuddle blanket and only my blanket!!

“This is the TARDIS! Welcome and I apologize for how I disappeared last time I was here but my friends were waiting for me and I needed to get this bird far away from me” he rambles on and walks around what looks like a control panel.

“Who are you and what in bloody hell is happening!?” I ask as he pushes a few buttons and pulls down a handle which made everything shake.

With a cheeky grin he turn towards me and takes a few steps forward.

“The TARDIS is my very own Time machine also I am here cause you seemed lonely which I know is not fun so I’m taking you to see everything you want to see and I know your name is (y/n) cause I read it on your name tag at the door oh and to answer your question”

he [fixes the bowtie](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-CHmZgoGMwRs/UWHQbS3FQbI/AAAAAAAAAR8/4YGYvVgmsZs/s1600/Screen+Shot+2013-04-07+at+20.58.42.png) he is wearing and takes a little bow before looking me straight in the eye.

“Hello, I’m the doctor”


	2. Counting The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)
> 
> tell me if i made any mistakes

* * *

 

_What happened:_

_“Who are you and what in bloody hell is happening!?” I ask as he pushes a few buttons and pulls down a handle which made everything shake._

_With a cheeky grin he turn towards me and takes a few steps forward._

_“The TARDIS is my very own Time machine also I am here cause you seemed lonely which I know is not fun so I’m taking you to see everything you want to see and I know your name is (y/n) cause I read it on your name tag at the door oh and to answer the question you dearly want to know”_

_he fixes the bowtie he is wearing and takes a little bow before looking me straight in the eye._

_“Hello, I’m the doctor”_

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight” you take a deep breath before continuing.

“This is a Time machine and you are a doctor or is Doctor your actual name? oh bloody hell I need to get back home” you mutter out the last part more to yourself and wrap your blanket even tighter around you.

“what why? You just got in here and you can put the blanket on the chair it’s not going to be cold where we are going!” he answers cheerful and while he walks he keeps pushing buttons and other stuff that you don’t know what they are.

“that’s not going to happen! I won’t take that blanket off me not until I’m back home…alone” taking a few steps away from him you look around. Totally lost to everything you see, you don’t notice how he is right beside you until he pulls on the blanket. Not knowing what to do you do the only thing that you can’t think of which is to slap him hard.

“DO NOT TOUCH ME OR MY BLANKET!!” you scream and run away from him

“why did you slap me?” he rubs his cheek and looks at you “I just wanted to take the blanket off you no need to panic”

“NO NEED TO PANIC!? THIS BLANKET IS THE ONLY THING I AM WEARING RIGHT NOW!” you watch how his face goes from confused to a tomato red in seconds and if you weren’t completely naked with only your blanket around you and a handsome stranger a few steps away you would be laying on the floor crying from laughter.

“yeah of course, sorry oh there are some clothes [in the wardrobe](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_r2cGe8NebM/VPiL6nX3YcI/AAAAAAAAAPs/4qweXbR9ncU/s1600/%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F1.jpeg) I will show you” he mumbles and runs off and since you don’t know where to go you follow him fast.

* * *

 

Checking your clothes for the last time you slowly find your way back in the control room. Taking a deep breath, you walk over to where the doctor was reading a book.

“Uh Doctor? I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior and for you know slapping you even though you deserved it” you sit down beside him and give him a small smile.

“ah no worries it’s not the first time I have been hit by a pretty girl” he slams the book closed and gets up fast and takes my hand. Walking along he goes to open the door and sits down. Looking out all you see [are stars](http://x3.cdn03.imgwykop.pl/c3201142/comment_w0DxUamhu5uQgZf9p09SPwzAxm4UVm26.jpg) in all their beauty.

“wow this is nothing like I imagined it” you whisper in awe and sit down besides the doctor.

“we can travel the whole world if you wish to do so” he says not noticing that you didn’t listen because you are in your own little world.

 

_*Flashback*_

_“mommy look the stars!” you yell as you run out your backyard and look up at the night sky. “one day I want to fly up there and count all the stars and maybe even catch one!”_

_“of course you will my little baby girl but now it’s time for you to fly to bed” your mother says as she picks you up and carries you inside to you bring you to bed. “what story do you want to hear now?”_

_“oh can you tell me about all the adventures you and daddy had?”_

_“of course honey so every began with how me and your daddy met 10 years ago…”_

_*end flashback*_

 

“(y/n)? hello is everything okay” you get pulled back to reality by the soft voice of the Doctor.

“yeah yeah I’m fine just…I just remembered something from when I was a child but it doesn’t matter anymore” you answer and wipe a tear away that has fallen down your cheek.

“is there anything I can do for you” you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder which is magically comforting you and making you smile.

“will you count the stars with me?”

“of course I will” he answers with a smile.

* * *

 

  _6 months later_

 

You lost count about how much time you spent with the Doctor but you honestly don’t care. You haven’t been this happy in years.

“Doctor come on run run run!!!” you scream in laughter, holding hands you two run back to the TRADIS. Once you both were inside the Doctor fast pulls down the handle on the control panel.

“well that could have ended in a disaster didn’t it?” he said laughing.

“oh where are we going next??” you ask as you sit down on the small chair. Finally catching your breath again, you jump up and stand beside the Doctor and grin at him.

“where do you want to go my dear (y/n)?” he says and takes your hands. Jumping up and down excited you take the small list you once made as a small girl and look where you always wanted to go.

“how about we go Paris or how about we go to Japan and take a picture with a real samurai?!” you look at him to see how reacts.

“Yes! Or we could find out how cl-“ he was cut off by the phone ringing which he answered quickly. “hello, the doctor speaking…. AMELIA! Its great hearing from you…” you shut the rest of the conversation out and put the list back in your pocket and walk to the bedroom the TARDIS or the doctor made for you? You can’t remember all you know is that once the Doctor was done with the phone call he would bring you back home and leave you behind to meet up with Amelia Pond. in the past month it often happened that Amelia called and suddenly the Doctor would drop you back at your place and leave. You weren’t jealous or anything like that no way, it’s just whenever you are with him you forget the fact that you only got 6 more month to live.

* * *

 

 

You were already done packing all the things you put together from your travels and are now laying on your bed waiting for the doctor to come and tell you that he brought you home.

“(y/n)? where are you?” you hear him yelling sounding worried.

“I am in my room doctor” you yell back and get up to take the bag you packed just as he walks in the room. “I need a nice hot bath after all the running we did” you keep on talking not caring if he hears or not.

“Amelia called and asked me for something and I swear I don’t like always bringing you home I promise its ju-“ “I know know Doctor she is the first face that saw your face, she is important now I will go out the hot thing you call TARDIS and you will be a gentleman and walk me out” you interrupt him and push him out the doors.

“There is one more thing you need to know” he says once you reach the door to your house. “what is it? Doctor?” you turn around to look at him.

The doctor grabs your hand and looks you in the eyes as if he wants you to understand that he is telling the truth. “well I will be gone longer than I normally am but I promise I will be back” with that said your smile fell and the tears start coming slowly.

In your head you count out how much time is left with him once he is back and when you realize how much time you have left your heart starts to beat faster “How long? How long will you be gone?”

“4 months but the time will be over faster than you think and I will be back and then we will go to wherever you want to and maybe I will even take Amy and Rory with me so you can meet them!” you can’t help but smile sadly at him.

“well Doctor see you then I guess” you watch how he runs back to the TARDIS and waves before he closes the door and is gone. Slowly you walk back in your house and upstairs into your bedroom where you look at all the stuff and Pictures you got from your time together.

4 months, that’s how long he said he will be gone, the thought makes the first tears fall down and they kept on falling.

You cry about the happy months you spent with the Doctor, you cry about how much you hate that you are sick but mostly you cry about that you only will get 2 more months with him once he is back.

2 more Month with the Doctor who came into your live like a hurricane and stole your heart so quietly that not even you noticed it.

2 more Month with the Man who kidnapped you and made you be the happiest you have ever been.

6 more months for you to breathe but only 2 out of these months you get to spent with your Doctor.

2 Months.


	3. The Big Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Chapter.  
> also I added some links to pictures I found on the internet and I Imagined the stuff to look like  
> I also will add the links to the first two chapters enjoy! :)

 

 

* * *

3 months passed since you last saw the Doctor and you can’t stop thinking about him and about all the laughter you shared. These past 3 months had been hell for you, the pain killer stopped working and some days the pain got so bad that you couldn’t even move out of bed. You slowly get up out of bed as your doorbell rings, the last 3 weeks your neighbor Mrs. Anderson kept coming over with food for you and also to keep an eye on you. Opening the door, the first thing you see is the most delicious apple pie you ever saw.

“Oh my god apple pie my favorite!” you squeal excited, “of course honey I felt like you will need it for today” Mrs. Anderson says friendly and brings the pie in your kitchen and makes you sit down.

“how are you feeling today? You look really pale and also very thin honey” she says once you got and big slice of the pie. “I’m doing good, I mean I have been thinking a lot about The Doctor again and if he would notice if I died” you whisper while eating the pie slowly.

“well you still owe me the story of the one day you got hunted by the guards of the king in Italy and how they nearly caught you” Mrs. Anderson says and sits down. With a huge smile you nod and start telling her the story.

__

_ *Flashback* _

_“should we really be here? I mean the king leaves all his gold and other treasures here” you whisper to the Doctor who is looking through different boxes for something._

_“oh of course we shouldn’t be here but there is something I want to give to you….aha! got it” he turns to you with a small crown and places it on your head._

_“ it fits perfectly see it was made for you” he smiles wide at you and takes your camera from you and takes a picture. “I am your silly princess on your knees my bowtie knight” you say before you both burst out laughing._

_“WE FOUND THEM! THEY ARE IN THE KINGS TREASURE VAULT!” a guard yells out._

_“oh damn time to run!” he grabs your hand and you both run back to the TARDIS._

_“Doctor come on run run run!!!” you scream in laughter, holding hands you two run back to the TRADIS. Once you both were inside the Doctor fast pulls down the handle on the control panel._

_“well that could have ended in a disaster didn’t it?” he said laughing._

_ *end Flashback*  _

* * *

 The next morning you wake up next morning from the pain you are feeling in your stomach. Trying not to move to fast you get up [from your bed](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Vgq0SsDnCIo/UNiwNbR0P-I/AAAAAAAAeNo/2bltHTkjy3w/s1600/Modern+beautiful+bed+designs..jpg) to go to the bathroom for your painkillers but before you could reach it the pain becomes to much and you fall down into darkness.

“(y/n)? honey? Please wake up” you hear the worried voice of Mrs. Anderson but you cant get the strength together to open your eyes or to talk the pain is just to strong.

“The ambulance is on its way, don’t worry honey you will be fine” was the last thing you heard before there was nothing but darkness again. The next time you wake up you are able to open your eyes, it takes a few minutes but once your eyes are used to the bright light you hear a faint beeping sound and know exactly where you are. The [hospital room](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-rea_8LDRJp0/V09p4lDcy9I/AAAAAAAAGds/ZSAIjYmqXo4m3qVctmQ3aohCjOEK2E60ACLcB/s1600/two_kids_operation_joke_1-768x512.jpg) is bright and has no windows which is a no go for you.

“Oh hello, Miss (y/l/n) Welcome back we were already worried if you would wake up again” the sudden voice made you jump but once you realise that the voice comes from a doctor you take a deep breath and try to ignore her.

“you were asleep for 4 weeks, you haven’t been here to any appointments in the last 9 months why is that?” you feel how she tries to sound comforting but honestly her voice sounds like someone is scratching their nails down a blackboard to you.

“Well sorry I was busy with being happy before I die and everyone forgets me” you don’t care hoe harsh you were being right now, all you wanted to do was go home and wait till the Doctor picks you up and takes you away from here.

“well its good to hear you haven’t been depress-“ “when can I go home?” you interrupted her before she could finish. “We will have to keep you here under our watch, im sorry but you wont be able to go home for at least a month or 2."

* * *

 

_ 1 month later _

“Oi Doctor not so fast!” Amy yells trying to keep up with the doctor and not far behind Rory has to take a small break.

“No Amy you have to hurry up!” He yells back and keeps running to [your house](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/156015925/images/13f86262f84486bf.jpg) once he arrived he takes out the small key you gave him instead that he breaks in. “I need to show (y/n) the new dance moves I learned and also she is waiting!” shaking her head softly Amy finally arrives besides the doctor and so does Rory.

“Excuse me if you are looking for (y/n) she is not here” Rory looks over to the house on the right where an older lady is standing.

“Where is she?” Amy walks closer to the woman so she wont has to yell. “The poor girl is in the hospital for a month now and by the way the man looks who just ran into her house he is the Doctor?” thanking the lady for the information she shares a look with Rory before walking in the house to look where the doctor is.

“Doctor? She isn’t here” Rory says once he and Amy found him in your bedroom, sitting on your bed and in his hand is the note of everything you wanted to do before you die.

“She is dying, she was dying all this time we spent together” the Doctor whispers staring on your list. He looks up at Amy with tears in his eyes. “I don’t want her to die” with that said Amy hugs him and looks sad at Rory.

“we will go see her okay? And we will do our best so you can ask her on a date and she will be your girlfriend” she says jokingly to cheer the Doctor up which it actually does.

“you are right. I will make sure that she will have done everything that’s on this list” he says jumping up and with that said the 3 friends went out your house and after talking to Mrs. Anderson and taking a slice of apple pie for you, they make their way back into the TARDIS. 

 

* * *

You have been high on medication for long now so when you saw the doctor you thought it was just your mind playing games with you.

“(y/n)? hey it’s okay I’m real and I’m back” his soft voice brings tears to your eyes. “are you really here? Its not just my mind playing tricks?” you whisper hoping that this is real.

“yes it is real my silly princess” he chuckles which makes you giggle. “if im the silly princess you are my bowtie knight and now hug me” you choke out and without hesitation he hugged you close.

“ I want you to meet someone or rather I want you to meet the Ponds” he says cheerful and steps away so you can see the two other people in the room.

“Hey nice to finally meet you” Amy says and walk to your side and sits on the bed “The Doctor has been telling us all about you he also said that he wants to go on a date with you” she smirks at you and then the Doctor who turns red and Rory starts laughing from where he walked over to the hospital monitors and turned them off.

“lets get you out of here” the Doctor says and Rory and Amy take all the tubes and wires off you and with that done the 3 of them bring you into the TARDIS and you all vanish before the Doctor and the Nurses are in the room.

“thank you” you whisper as the doctor helps you in [the bed](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-VbZd-HtBAqQ/UfmXZZ8tE6I/AAAAAAAAGiw/Sf7ApXvuwrE/w804-h603/Small-Bedroom-With-Bathroom-Design.jpg) which was made even comfier than before.

“I’d do anything for you (y/n) I promise” with these last words you fall into a deep slumber.

 


	4. Making Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who are reading this story it means so much to me.  
> I hope you will like this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The soft humming of the TARDIS wakes you up from your deep sleep.

“Hello Sexy, I missed you” you mumble out with a small smile which grows when the TARDIS humms right back as if to answer you. Slowly sitting up you yawn loudly.

“How is my favorite patient doing doing?” rory says and smiles at you from the door before coming to your side. “I feel rested and the pills you gave me helped me which is really good” you smile at him.

“well get up we all have a surprise for you” he helps you up and together you make your way to the control room. Amy and the Doctor are waiting in front something that is covered with a huge cloth.

“what is that?” the ponds and the Doctor share a look before pulling the cloth away revealing the most beautiful [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b7/6c/ef/b76cef81ce0cb5e7bb0854da7f9ae543.jpg) you ever saw with a matching [Mask](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/714tpPJ2cDL._UX385_.jpg). “this is a gift from all of us but mostly the Doctor but that’s not all we are going to a masquerade ball!” Amy says excited and jumps up and down before taking your hand and takes your dress in the other.

“Now we two will get ready and as much I know our boys will have to get ready too” Amy says while she drags you away to the bedroom to change and getting ready.

You stare at yourself in the mirror and smile wide. “I love the Dress it looks like a princess dress!” you say as Amy appears behind you in her own [dress](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1SSPCKpXXXXaiXXXXq6xXFXXXl/Sexy-See-Through-Appliques-Beaded-font-b-Gold-b-font-Long-Evening-font-b-Dress-b.jpg) and her [mask](https://milenadesigndepths.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/golden-mask-lr.jpg) in hand.

“you look gorgeous now lets go and get out boys before we stay the whole day here” she says and together you go looking for the boys and once you found them you start to giggle. The doctor was wearing a [blue and white Tuxedo](http://fashionovert.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Perfect-Photos-of-Royal-Blue-And-White-Tuxedo-Modern-fit-1-button-royal-blue.jpg) which mates your dress you noticed while Rory had a [black and white](http://www.dorico.asia/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Male-Custom-Groom-Prom-Suit-2015-Mens-Tuxedo-Black-And-White-Wedding-Suits-For-Men-Suits-600x600.jpg) one.

“ah the ladies are back we have another important thing you two need” the doctor slowly walks over to you and puts a small tiara on your head. " Oh my God is that The Tiara from italy!?" you cant control you laughter as the doctor just shrugs and nods before putting his blue [mask](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTIwMFgxNjAw/z/BQYAAOSw3ydVx9-S/%24_12.JPG?set_id=880000500F) on. 

looking over to Amy you see how she is helping Rory to put on his [black mask](http://masqueboutique.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Mens-Fashion-Black-Studded-Venetian-Mask.jpg) and a [golden Tiara](http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/yhst-42929299039964_2268_194902684) is shining on her head.

* * *

 Your Arm linked with the Doctor, you two walk a few steps behind Rory and Amy who were talking and looking at all the different painting that are on the wall of the castle you are in.

“im glad you like this” the doctor breaks the silence and smiles lovingly down at you. “Well more like I am totally in love with it. Thank you so much for this, I always wanted to go to dancing dressed like this”

You don’t remember when you both stopped walking but you didn’t care cause with how close he was to you right now you couldn’t think of something better. Slowly you both lean in closer and just as you were about to kiss you heard Amys excited yell which made the doctor come out of it and step away from you.

“(y/n)! you need to see this!!” with a last look the doctor fast walks over to Rory and Amy who were already in the ballroom. Trying to understand what just happened you walk after them and looks at all the different people.

“May I have this dance?” you hear a deep voice besides you which gets your attention but also of your 3 friends. “yeah of course” you give the man a smile before looking back to see that the doctor was busy talking to Amy so without another thought you went to dance with the stranger.

The Hours passed and you were nearly danced with every guy in the room but the only guy you wanted to dance with was busy looking at a white paper from a note book. Just like feeling your eyes on him the Doctor looked straight at you before giving the paper to Amy and walking over to you and pulling you close.

“I am sorry but I needed to take care of something and plan what we are doing next” he says and starts to dance slowly with you. “since when can you dance? And what was that paper?” you look up at him waiting for him to answer.

“the day I came back I was in your room and found an interesting list and I plan on making everything come true and to the dancing Amy and Rory showed me while you were asleep but im still rubbish at it” he makes a face like he is in pain which makes you laugh.

“oh doctor you have no idea how much I love you” you whisper so only he could hear.

And this time when he leaned down to kiss you, your lips meet in a loving kiss and the world around you all but forgotten. Not far away Amy is smiling down at your Camera where now is a picture of yours and the Doctors first Kiss.

* * *

  _1 week later_

“Okay on 3 we all come out the cabin at the same time! May the better match win” Amy yells from the changing Cabin she and Rory changed in. The Doctor took the 4 of you to a costume shop what turned into a Battle who can get the better matching costumes.

“Oh you will so lose!” you yell back. You and the doctor had the idea that you dress up as the [female version](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4e/f5/c0/4ef5c0defe474a909cbec95c4c4389bc.jpg) of him. “3…2…1!” You all get out at the same time.

Rory is wearing a Superman costume while Amy wear a Wonder Woman costume. “Oh Damn it! This can’t be true” Rory yells as you and the Doctor high five each other "We Win" you both say in perfect sync and fix each others bowties which made Amy start laughing out loud.

“Well my dear Rory nothing fits better together than me and my gorgeous (y/n) dressed like me” you smile at the doctor and kiss his cheek. “well I have to say these clothes are really comfortable I might keep them” you giggle and with that you all went to change again and if you kept the clothes just cause to see the Doctor to smile wide at you well only you had to know.

* * *

“This has been the best apple pie I ate since my mom!” you moan before taking another piece. The ponds invited you and the Doctor over for dinner which you happily accepted.

“where is your Mom? I mean you never talk about her or any of your Family” Rory asks kindly but his question makes you freeze up. “ you don’t have to tell us anything” Amy says and hits Rory in the arm.

“No its okay. My dad was a soldier and died in war when I was really young and my mom has been raising me all alone until she went out to buy some milk and never came back” you take a deep breath before continuing.

“it took the police 2 days to find her body on the side of a dessert road. I was 18 back then so I could keep the house and everything but it was hell and well after I got sick 3 years ago I shut myself out and lived on my own until this guy showed up and messed my kitchen up because he was scared of a small bird.” You laugh at the memory and look at the Doctor.

“I’m sure your mom would be very proud of you” Amy says and Rory nods in agreement. Taking the Doctors hand you smile and finish eating your pie.

“okay I think we should talk about what we want to do next on the list since we officially have 3 more things left” the doctor says after a long time of silence. “oh we could do something completely crazy!” you say excited “I don’t know what yet but it would be fun” You, Rory and Amy where saying idea after idea of crazy things there could be done when suddenly: “Marry me.”

Everyone turns dead silent and stare in shock at the Doctor. “what? What did you just say?” you ask not believing what you heard.

“I said marry me, (y/n) I know you don’t have long but I don’t care. I will give you two crazy things 1. I love you (y/n) and 2. You want to do something crazy okay Will you become my wife?” he got slowly down to kneel in front of you.

“(y/full/n) will you please please Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> comment if you found any mistakes


	5. Kiss The Bride Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank You All So So Much For Reading My Story!! I love ya all!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

You look helplessly over at Amy and hug yourself. “I can’t…” you bite your lips trying to find words for what to say.

“Oh god I can’t wear [this Dress](http://fashionmaxi.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Bridal-Princess-Dresses-For-Future-Bride-19.jpg) Amy! I look like a freaking doll” you finally blurt out and look at her with a painful grimace which makes her laugh out loudly. “It's okay there are many more you could try on” she finally says once she stopped laughing.

“Why is that so hard? Gosh it looks so easy in movies” you giggle out and look at yourself in the big mirror. “When I was about to Marry Rory it nearly took me 1 year to find my perfect wedding dress” Amy replies while looking at other dresses “I don’t have a year” you whisper back.

After the Doctor asked you to marry him you couldn’t find yourself to answer him so you kissed him as your answer and the next day the Doctor and Rory went to buy the rings while you and Amy are looking for a wedding dress.

Looking over your shoulder you see a dress that has been thrown over a chair carelessly. Fast you walk over look look at it. “I found one to try on be right back out” you call out to Amy and hear a small okay in return before you go back into the cabin to change.

Finished changing you walk out slowly to look at yourself in the mirror. “Wow you look completely amazing (y/n)” you hear Amy's voice “I think I found [my dress](http://photos01.wisgoon.com/media/pin/images/o/2014/9/10/20/1410365146489593.jpeg)” you say and wipe a few tears away and turn around to look at her. With one last look and a teary smile you go back to the cabin to take your wedding dress off.

_ At the same time but in a different store _

"oh what about this one! what do you think Rory? (y/n) would sure like that" The doctors excited voice goes throught the small jelewery shop. "I don't think she would like a ring with the size of an apple, maybe we should look at the smaller ones" Rory says and pushes the doctors to the smaller rings.

“You humans make no sense” the doctor mumbles back  and looks at all the rings. “what does she likes the most?” rory asks while looking through 100 of different shaped rings before seeing one that makes him stop and stare at it.

“hey Doctor didn’t you told Amy that you and (y/n) counted stars together when you first were together in the TARDIS?” the doctor comes over to Rory and looks confused.

”yes we did but why are you asking me this?” Rory just smiles and makes the doctor look at the ring he saw “well we may just found (y/n) [ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c3/e4/83/c3e4838a7430c90613f5edffec24d353.jpg).”

 

* * *

“(y/n)!” you run up to the Doctor and Rory and give them each a hug. “gosh this shopping was exhausting but we found a perfect dress!” Amy squeals excited while you and the doctor are in your own little world whispering to each other.

“You don’t have to tell me The Doctor wanted to buy a ring lager than should be allowed to and he was like a small child but we found the best rings don’t we doctor?” Amy and Rory look over to where you two were standing only to find you were gone.

“what? Where did they go!?” Amy says and looks around to see if she could spot you. “Amy! Rory! Come on over here!” You yell from a small Diner “We are going to eat so much ice cream until we can’t anymore!” The doctor adds once Amy and Rory finally arrived at the Diner and together you walk inside.

“Let’s say boys against girls?” you say as the first round of ice cream is served. “well I am wondering how we can afford all of this?” Rory says and looks at the 3 of you.

“Well my father’s family maybe was a little rich and as his only child I got all of his saved money” you answer while talking your spoon. “okay now that question is out of the way, Boys you both will lose!” Amy says before sharing a look with you.

Rory laughs out at Amys words and shakes his head “oh please you girls will lose and we will win” with that said the competition started.

* * *

“Please let us do that never again please? I feel like my tongue is made out of ice” the doctor says while walking into the TARDIS. Your little competition got a little out of hand after round 5. You and amy were fighting to get anymore ice cream down while Rory had given up after round 3 and the doctor, well he won.

“but you have to admit it was fun wasn’t it” you say with a smile and sit down. You both already brought Amy and Rory home so they could go to bed after this eventful day.

“of course it was fun! So where do you want to go next??” he asks looking at you. “I don’t know, just surprise me Mister Who” you answer. You started calling him Mister Who after he wouldn’t answer what his name was. You don’t care if he tells you his name or not because you know what happens if anyone found out it out.

“oh I know exactly where to go, so my silly princess why don’t you go get some blankets and pillows and get back here while I get us there” he says before pulling you up in a quick kiss.

Getting together everything the Doctor said you get back to him with a smile. “okay where are we?” you ask as he takes the stuff of you. “why don’t you go out and see yourself?” he whispers and walks after you to the door.

You cant believe what you see, right in front of you is the most beautiful flower meadow you ever saw. “come on” he says and walk right into the middle and lays one blanket on the meadow before putting the pillows down and lets himself fall on his back and pulls you down with him as well.

“are you happy and surprised?” the doctor says and rolls on his side to face you. “whenever I am with you yes” you reply and push him on his back to kiss him.

“Doctor can you promise me one thing?” you say after a long time of comfortable silence. “what is it (y/n)?” looks at you the best he can with your head laid on his chest. “when I die, promise me that you will be with me and that after I died that you won’t do anything stupid like travel back in time and try to save me” you look at him and bite your lip nervously.

“okay I promise” kissing your head he looks up ate the night sky. “I want you to keep that promise just like you keep your name a secret, can you?” he closes his eyes tightly before sitting you both up and looks you in the eyes.

“I promise it” he says quietly and hugs you tight. “I love you so much (y/n) and I will always love you my silly princess” and this time when you kiss you have the sad feeling that this is goodbye.

* * *

“I can’t believe that this is happening” You say while fixing your wedding dress again. “Well you better believe because you are about to get Married in Las Vegas baby” Amy replies cheerfully and makes sure [your hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4d/c2/81/4dc281ee634534726048b5d46628c67d.jpgG) is looking fine while you put on [your shoes](http://litbimg4.rightinthebox.com/images/384x384/201407/zpmmnm1406193533025.jpg).

Taking a deep breath, you walk down the small aisle with Amy at your right side. The Doctor is looking at you with tears in his eyes and a smile. “You look gorgeous” he whispers once you are right in front of him. “I could say the same to you Handsome” you give back and only a few minutes later you shared your first kiss as Husband and Wife.

_ 2 days later _

You and the doctor are having a small picnic in the TARDIS control room with a few homemade cupcakes Amy made the night before. “I always wondered if it’s possible to catch a star” you take a big bite of your cupcake and look at the doctor.

“in fact it is possible one a star is getting to old he stops glowing and starts to shrink and if you are lucky you can catch it and if you do it looks just like a pearl” he replies looking up at you where he laid his head on your lap. “I would have loved to catch one” you smile and lean down to kiss him.

“there is only one thing on your list left to do” he whispers and sits up. “oh really what is it?” he gets up and helps you up before walking to the console and typing coordinates. “the last thing on your list is to go dancing with your best friends! That’s why the ponds were home instead with us so they could prepare everything” he grins at you and takes your hands. Once the TARDIS landed you both walked out and to the house of the Ponds.

Before you could reach the door you felt dizzy and it was getting harder to breathe “Doctor? I don’t feel very well” you try hard to get over the dizziness but with no luck. The last thing you heard was your name being said by the doctor after that everything’s just darkness.

* * *

 

_ 1 ½  Months later _

“hey it’s me again. You would never guess what I saw today! I went back in time and I saw you and your mom. You were sitting in your backyard and counted the Stars, you were giggling and so happy and alive…” The doctor trails off and looks at your non-moving body.

After you broke down The Doctor, Rory and Amy brought you to the hospital as fast as they could and after hours of waiting they got the news that you are in coma and that you probably won’t wake up again but The Doctor refused to turn the machines off. Each day he would show up and tell you about what he saw and other stories and each time he would plead you to open your eyes but you never do.

“Oh mister I didn’t knew you are here. I don’t think we met before (y/n)’s doctor Mrs. Jones” the doctor looks at her with unsure eyes. “Is there anything new about (y/n) condition?” he asks and looks back at you.

“There actually is. We found a way to make the op she needs but it can be dangerous but we are willing to try if you allow us to do so” Mrs. Jones says with a soft smile.

“Okay do it but don’t let her die.” He finally says after a few minutes of thinking. With one last nod Mrs. Jones walks out the room to get the ER ready. “I will be back soon I promise. I will catch you your star I Promise” he says before leaving the hospital room.

He goes to Amy and Rory to tell them about your OP and that he cant be there since has to do something important and with that he gets into the TARDIS, knowing that if the OP works you won’t wake up alone but with your friends by your side.

* * *

_ 2 months after the OP _

The first thing you hear is a steady beeping noise and a Tv playing softly in the background. You try to move but a sudden move makes you moan out quietly. “(y/n)? hey its okay don’t move to much” was that Rory? “Rory? Am I Dead?” you ask and your voice sounds all raspy and dry which comes from not talking for a very long time.

“No you are not dead. Oh god you have no idea how glad I am to see you awake! Amy is trying to get the Doctor to come back but he left last week and since then didn’t came back. He left something for you” slowly Rory helps you sitting up and shows you a small[ necklace](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5207541/il_570xN.293131734.jpg).

“he said something like: I’m sorry this I couldn’t give you all the stars but I hope This one will keep you save” you take the necklace in your hand and let a few tears fall. “get me out of here I need to find him” you choke out and hold the necklace to your heart.

“I will see how fast I can get you out I promise” he answers before walking out of your room. Once you were alone you looked at the star the Doctor got for you. “My crazy fool you are the only star I want in my life” looking out the window of your room you smile a little. “I promise I will find you and this time I will give you the stars and this time forever I promise you that just like you keep your name a secret” you whisper out before falling asleep with a smile.

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> any feedback would be helpful :)


	6. Meeting Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter :'(
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

When Rory came back with Mrs. Jones she checked everything and hours later you were told that you are very healthy and that there won’t be any remaining problems.

As soon you were able to get out of the Hospital your only mission was to find The Doctor. You packed a bag and went from city to city to look for any clues knowing that it would be unlikely since he can go anywhere in space and time but that didn’t stop you from trying to find him.

“I will be back next week I promise Amy I haven’t forgot the dinner” you say while looking through the history book to see if anything was written about the doctor but finding nothing.

“(y/n) I know you really want to find him especially after everything happened these past months he will come back and when he does we will find him” Amy replies with a sad tone through the speaker of your phone. “I just miss him so much that’s all” you whisper and wipe the tears away.

“Come on back home you need a break from all the searching it’s not good for you if you keep on going like this” you get up from your bed and start to pack your bag. “I will be back tomorrow, I’m going to take the first plane back see you then okay?”

“okay (y/n) take care and stop thinking that he is never coming back because he will I know it” with one last goodbye you hang up and get a few hours of sleep before you go back home.

You have been to every single country you could go and after a few months you started to believe that maybe you should give up looking for him. You shake your head softly at the thought. “I won’t give up on you Doctor I will never” you whisper out walking on board of the plane.

_ 1 week later _

“I sold the house today to a nice lady with a little girl, she seemed really nice” you saw while eating the pasta Rory cooked for the 3 three of you. “That’s great! We should go out and celebrate this” Amy smiles at you and Rory nods.

The ringing of Rorys phone makes you and Amy share a look. “I think we will have to go out another time” Rory says and gets up “there had been an car accident and they need everyone they can get so” he puts on his shoes and jacket and gives Amy a fast kiss before he is out the door.

“Okay then Mrs.  Doctor Who you go up and take a hot shower while im going to do the dishes” you start laughing at the name Amy called you and get up to the bathroom to do as she told.

* * *

 

_ 2 years later _

“Where could I possibly go next?” The TARDIS makes a loud humming noise and starts to shake a little. “I know I know I miss her too! She would have known where to go but she said I should not go back in time” The Doctor takes a deep breath and looks through his books, the TARDIS hums again and pushes the handle down which causes the box to shake hard and the doctor falling face first to the floor.

“Oi! Where are you bringing me!?” he jumps up and runs to the console trying to find out where he is going. When they were landed the TARDIS opens the doors on her own as if to say: “Go out right now!”

Slowly the Doctor walks out to find himself in front of your old house, he turns back to the TARDIS confused “what are you trying to tell me?” turning back to your house he walks to the window and looks through the window.

Inside the living room is a small girl playing with her dolls. “I would ask who you are but seeing the blue box and your clothes I know who you are” the woman’s voice makes the Doctor jump and turn to her “How do you know who I am?” the woman just walks over to him and gives him a picture.

“The person who sold me this house said you may come around and if you did I should give you this and tell you something for her” the picture was the one of yours and The doctors first kiss.

“what did she say?” he asks and holds the picture close, “she said that if losing you she doesn’t want to have a star” as soon as the woman said it The Doctor runs to the TARDIS yelling out a thank you back towards the woman.

“Okay you sexy thing we will go to Amelia and then we will find (y/n)” he says and pulls the handle down.

* * *

 

“Amelia Pond! Open the door I need to talk to you!” Amy runs to the door and tears it open with wide eyes “Doctor!?” completely ignoring her shock the doctor walks past her into the house.

“yes, its me where have I been? Long story no time to tell you anyway I need you to come with me to find (y/n)! she will wake up and she will sell her house and move away and I need your help to find her!” he rambles out not noticing how another person joined the room.

“Why are you still standing here Pond go and grab Rory and lets go we need to find her” he yells out and stares at Amy. “Doctor you were gone for over 2 years! We were looking trying to find you everywhere! Why did you come back now?” Amy yells back and crosses her arms.

“she left a message for me, she said that if she loses me she doesn’t wa-“ “want to have a star” you finish and at the sound of your voice the doctor turns around a little to fast cause he falls face first to the floor just like the first time you met.

“Well it took you long enough to find that message, I already thought you forgot us” you say with a teary laugh.  He jumps up from the floor and walks over to you and pulls you in a tight hug. “My silly princess” he whispers out before kissing you deeply.

“How about you two go and have some small adventures?” Amy says with a wide smile, “Go and have some fun me and Rory got a lot of things to do here and you two here only will make us ignore it for even longer” you laugh as the doctor simply nods and picks you up over his shoulder and carries you out the house to the TARDIS and Amys laughter following you.

“where do you want to go?2 The Doctor asks you and puts one arm around you. You bite your lip and think about it. “how about we take a look at whats in the Pyramids?” he grins wide at you and walks to the console to pull the handle down.

 You both look at each other and in sync you two yell a loud:

“GERONIMO!”

* * *

 

_ A few years later _

Nervously you walk back into the TARDIS with your hand protecting to small bag that you took with you to your monthly appointment in the hospital. Once you closed the doors softly you could hear Amy and The Doctor discussing to go next while Rory just simply sits on a chair looking like he is about to murder someone. “Hey guys could I maybe tell you something before you all go on and kill yourself?” you ask giggling at how childish they were being. You take you small bag off and walk over to your Husbands and best friends.

“Of Course (y/n) what is it?” the 3 of them look at you while you started opening the small bag, carefully you take out what’s in your bag and hold it up.

“No way!” Amy screams and jumps at Rory who just laughs at Amy and the Doctor well he looks confused and totally lost to what’s happening. “I don’t understand, why you are reacting that way. Amy did scream, oh please tell me you are not sick again!” with a small smile you lay what you have been holding up in his hands.

“You silly this are ultrasound pictures” you shake your head a little at his panicked face, “I am not sick again, look closer at the picture my silly man” you reply and wait for his brain to finally put the pieces together.

“this is completely ridiculous! No wait it looks like...A BABY!?  Wait does this mean you are pregnant!?” he gives the pictures to Rory and Amy before picking you up and spinning you around. “There is actually one more thing” you laugh out. “What?” all 3 of them said at the same time.

“I’m having Twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
